Suiren
Suiren '(スイレン, ''Suiren, ''lit. ''Water Lily) is a female ghoul and owner of the flower shop, Nakoha. Appearance Suiren is a adult woman with dark brown hair, cut in a chin-length bob. She has eyes that are a hazel color and pale skin typical of the Japanese. Suiren is a female of average-ish height, standing around 5'4" and bearing a petite body build. Usually, she wears http://cf.ltkcdn.net/fashion-history/images/std/169437-300x425-Woman-in-Kimono.jpgkimono dresses of different colors and designs with tan sandals during business hours in her popular 6th ward flower shop, Nakoha. When Suiren is out interacting socially, she dresses in casual clothing that consists of everyday jeans, sneakers, denim jacket, and the a bud of a flower that can be found on either side of her head. While under the moniker of the '''Water Lily, she dresses in a long celadon (pale green-blue) colored cloak with a chin-high collar and a lily http://www.stencilgirlproducts.com/v/vspfiles/photos/S300-2.jpginsignia on the back. Under her shroud she wears a black tank top with bandages wrapped around both arms ending at her knuckles and tan baggy hakama linen http://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/nqYAAOSwR0JUM8~W/s-l300.jpgpants with black sandals. Her hair is also tied into a bun and dyed white with some strands being a light pink color. Her mask is entirely yellow, with a single circular right eyehole. Personality Suiren has a nice and bubbly personality, appearing to be friendly and welcoming towards the various costumers she meets in her flower shop, going so far as to hand out free flowers to prove this point. She also possesses great compassion for the people she comes across, seeming to genuinely care for their well-being and personal problems, even offering advice and comfort. However, as the Water Lily she bares a much darker and uncaring disposition, seeming to become a whole new person entirely. She hunts down ghouls and humans mercilessly out of either pure sport or personal interest, often injuring them greatly if not outright killing them once they're found, albeit she prefers to not tangle with ghoul investigators but isn't afraid to do so for a chance at nabbing a quinque or two. Due to this mysterious and frequent change in her behavior, it can be said that she has a multiple personality disorder. History TBA Powers and Abilities Strengths: * Kagune Expertise: Suiren is very experienced in wielding her kagune against foes, often showing great skill and grace with the tail. * Agility: Suiren possesses immense speed for a ghoul of her type (and rank), due to her petite body build and low body weight. This is essence makes her one of the fastest moving characters in the RP, being able to outpace lower and equal ranking characters by a considerable margin. * Excellent Sense of Smell: Suiren also has a great sense of smell that can detect enemies and quinques even in heavy rain. Weaknesses: * Very Low Strength: Due to how frail her body is, Suiren is physically weaker than the average ghoul and cannot overpower a average or burly human using her own strength. * Low Stamina: Akin to that of a Ukaku ghoul, Suiren has low endurance and can become fatigue if she fights for too long. * Slow Regeneration: Oddly for a ghoul of her type, Suiren has slower regeneration than the average Bikaku ghoul. Kagune * Bikaku: Suiren possesses a Bikaku kagune, which takes the form of a long, flat, but wide and flexible red/ivory colored spine-like tail that is spiked on both sides. It seems to be especially suited for high-speed combat and is exceptionally sharp to the touch. Threads Relationships Quotes Gallery Trivia * She knows the name of most, if not every flower known on the planet due to having a bachelor's degree in the Botany. * While as the Water Lily, she hates getting blood on her kagune. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Bikakus